New life
by sweetwish
Summary: ok this is a story about hinata's life.In this story she is a school girl and a meeting will chage her life. I hope you will read this story
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto

The characters are ooc and I want to say this is my first fanfiction ever

I hope you enjoy reading this story and please review

**Surprise**

I sat in the classroom and waited for the bell to ring, like every day. At that moment Kakashi sensei was teaching us something about… I don't know what he was teaching us.

"Hinata …" that was definitely Kakashi's voice. I turned my look away from the window and saw everyone in the classroom was looking at me. My whole face turned red.

"Hai Kakashi sensei?" I couldn't look him in the face and I also felt the stares from my classmates on me. I wanted to vanish in a hole.

" Did you get my question?", asked my sensei. I shyly shook my head.

Luckily the bell rang to finish the lesson. Everybody got their things together and rushed out of the classroom. I also wanted to go out but Kakashi stopped me.

"Hinata could you wait a moment? I want to speak to you."

My nod was the sign that I understood and waited till he finished packing his bag.

We walked along the corridor as he asked me the first few question.

"Are you alright? I'm kind of worried about you. You seem in a daze these few days. Did anything happen?"

"I-I'm aalrright. Do-don't be worried." I stuttered and blushed again. Every time I speak with someone I blush and stutter I hate that. But I can't do anything against it.

"Ok, but please pay attention to my lesson. I don't want that you marks drop. See you tomorrow."

I said my goodbyes to him and walked out of the school. Happily for today school was finished.

But today wasn't my lucky day. At the school entrance my cousin Neji waited for me. He was surrounded by many girls; because he was quit good looking I could understand it. As he spotted me his eyes shined.

"Hinata! Come on I waited for you. Get your ass here." It wasn't meant harsh. His voice was warm and I could even see his smile from where I stood. That smile was only shown when I was near. He didn't smile for anyone else. That made me smile every time I saw he smiles.

I looked on the ground as I walked to the car where he waited for me.

"Why did he smile at her?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you know she is only his cousin?"

"Yeah you're right that is the only reason he is nice to her."

The girls whispered but I nevertheless heard them. That made me sad because I think they are right.

Neji saw my sadly look, as I walked to him, but nobody else saw my expression. He got in the car and I sat next to him.

"Neji come again, please. I will wait for you." That was TenTen one of my classmates. Neji rolled his eyes and started to drive the car away.

"Hey Hina-chan. Why do you look so sad? Aren't you happy that I came to pick you up?"Neji asked.

"No I'm happy that you picked me up. It's only… nothing." I tried to smile but it wasn't an honest one. When I speak with him I don't stutter. But he is the only one I can speak normal with.

He didn't ask me more questions because he knew I wouldn't answer them. I looked out of the window as he drove us to his work place. I often go with him when I have free time. And I have a lot of that. He is a designer and today he has a big show. A few months ago he began to make the clothes and until yesterday not every garment was finished.

My cousin is now 21 years old 6 years older than me and two years ago he told my father he wanted to become a designer. My cousin lived by us because his father my father's twin brother and his wife died in a car accident seven years ago. But at the same time he told my father he wants to become a designer he moved to his own apartment. So my father my sister and I lived again alone in this big house. My mother died when she gave birth to my sister. My sister, Hanabi, is five years younger than me. I don't know why but my father likes my sister more than me. He says to me he doesn't love me he don't want me to be his daughter. And asks why I'm not like my little sister. It did begin when I was 13. I reached puberty and my body changed. Every day I looked more like my mother and he can't stand it because every time he looks in my face I remind him of his dead wife. And he also has another reason to hate me I have white-blue eyes. Everyone in the Hyuuga family has dark blue eyes. I'm the only one who doesn't. At school and when I'm at family gathering I wear dark blue contacts because my father wants me to wear them. In my family it is a bad thing when someone has bright eyes, they are a sign of weakness. Therefore last week he told me he would make Hanabi the next heiress to his business. That was something I didn't see coming because I thought although he doesn't like me I am the heiress to his business. I thought so cause I am the first born but I thought wrong. In my father's eyes I wasn't worth anything.

"We are here." Neji interrupted my thoughts and I saw in front of me the most famous club in town.

"Neji why are we at the `Dancing Banana´?"I asked him. Every time I hear the name of this club I wonder who named it and why he chose such a name for a disco.

"The show will be held here. I know the owner of the club and he said I can do it here. I knew you would be surprised. Come I want to introduce you to my friend." I really was surprised that was something I didn't expect.

He got out of the car and I followed him as he walked into the club.


	2. Chapter 2: Model

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto

I'm so sorry that I didn't update until now. I had a lot of stress in school because I had to write a few test.

I hope I didn't do too many mistakes. Hope you enjoy reading the second chapter.

**Model**

In the middle of the dance floor was a long catwalk, around it there were a lot of chairs for the visitors. I thought Neji's show would be smaller and not held in a place like a disco. I looked around the room and saw many people working at different kind of places. Some arranged the lights others brought more chairs into the room. I wondered how many people would come and who would come, perhaps some celebrities. I was happy that Neji could fulfill his dream. But it reminded me that I hadn't a dream I could work for. Sometimes I was jealous when Neji successfully finished a beautiful dress. He could do so pretty cloths and I on the other hand couldn't do anything so great.

"Impressive right?" and again Neji interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes it is. I never thought that your show will be so big. Is it really alright for me to be here?"

"Of course it is you are my beloved little cousin and this is still my show. But first of all I want to introduce you to my fried."

We walked through the room until we got to the backstage area of the catwalk. It was only one hour till the show will begin. I was so impressed that my cousin held such a big show and that I could finally see the whole collection that I didn't pay attention where I was walking to and crashed into somebody.

"Sorry" I whispered but knew the person will even so understand me. I looked up and found my way to two crimson eyes. I could see they were only contacts but it frightened me. The guy walked away without accepting my apology. As I turned my head away from the back of the man I saw Neji arguing with somebody who looked a lot like the guy I just ran into. The only difference was that the guy Neji was talking to had long hair and was a bit older.

"Why isn`t the model here? The show is going to begin in less than an hour. Where should we find a model, that fits in the clothes?" Neji asked the guy with the black long hair. I wondered if that person could be the one my cousin wanted to introduce to me. I walked towards them and as I stood next to them I saw that the man was thinking of a way to solve this problem.

"Neji? What`s the problem?" I asked and he looked confused as he saw me just like I was the last person he expected to see next to him. Then I saw in his eyes that he remembered why I was here.

"It`s just that we are missing the only female model and we can't find a new one who can replace her." He looked very sad but then he placed a smile on his face and said: "Hinata that is the person I wanted to introduce to you. His name is Itachi Uchiha he's the owner of the club since his parents died."

He looked at the person in front of him. I followed his gaze and saw into the face of Itachi and saw a queer expression in it. He looked at me and grinned. I didn`t like his grinning because he looked like someone who doesn't smile or grin a lot, it made me anxious.

"Well, Hinata. Neji told me that he would introduce me to his cousin today but he didn't tell me that you would be such a cutie. I know not anybody sees that you're actually good looking because your ugly uniform hides your pretty body." As he said that my whole face turned red like a tomato. I was pretty sure he was lying and only teasing me. He couldn't be serious. Nobody ever told me I was good looking. Everybody told me that my little ten years old sister is going to grow into a real beauty not me. My eyes became teary. I didn't want to be reminded of my sister and that she is so much more loved by the family than me.

Itachi didn`t seem to notice my teary eyes and went on speaking.

" It is very sudden but if you don't mind would you like to replace the model in the show?" Itachi's grin grew bigger and my face was as pale as white chalk. It seemed like for him it was decided that I was the new model in the show. I turned my head towards Neji to look at his expression but wasn't happy as I saw it. It showed agreement with the idea Itachi had.

"No, Neji ple-pleas do-don't make me-e to do it. If-if my fath-father finds out I-I modeled f-for you he will hate-hate me even more. And I-I think y-you could find a better g-girl than me." I stuttered although I talked to Neji. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and they rolled down my face.

Neji took me in his arms and whispered in my ear: "You remember the day I finished the white-blue-dress?" I nodded in agreement. "Good. You don't know yet, but I saw you." He paused and I remembered what he meant with what he said. It was only a few days ago. The first time I saw it I thought it was made for a princess. It was so beautiful it was breathtaking. I couldn't stop me and went into his working room although he told me I'm not allowed to enter. He got a big mirror in it and I stood in front of it and held the dress at my body. That was the first time I actually thought that I looked pretty.

"Are you going to scold me?" I asked him in a weak voice.

"Don't be stupid. You know I made the dress while I was thinking about you. Because your eyes have such a beautiful color I wanted to make a dress especially for you. And as I saw you in my room at first I thought I saw a little angel. So I know we can manage that even if your father is here he won't recognize you." He smiled at me and turned his attention back to Itachi who looked at us with an unreadable expression.

"I've got a favor to ask you. I want that nobody here except for a few people know that the replacement model is Hinata. And also after the show she will change in her normal cloths and will left immediately. No after-show-party and no interviews."

The grin found his way back to Itachi's face.

"No problem Neji. I also have already a few people in mind that we can trust."

So now it was settled I Hinata Hyuuga am going to be the new model in Neji's show.

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter so far and please review I would be very happy if you would


End file.
